


More ficlets

by lizibabes



Series: Ficlets100 [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five unconected ficlets based on the prompts lessons, apology, dessert, enough and rain.<br/>All unconected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: i_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: None of this is true and I don't own anything but the plot.

Title: Guitar lessons   
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #12 Lessons  
Beta:i_glitterz  
Author:lizibabes  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG

He's not a good teacher, but he's patient. Besides he couldn't say no when Adam asked for guitar lessons, he never says no to Adam. He doesn't know why Adam wants the lessons, probably boredom. The guy’s such a workaholic that he doesn't seem to know what to do with time off. Not that Tommy can judge him. When he's not playing in Adam's band, he's playing with someone, and now he’s giving lessons to bored rock-stars. Guiding Adam's fingers to the frets, his hand guiding Adam’s, Tommy can think of a lot of worse ways to spend his time. 

Title: Sorry.  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #13 Apology   
Beta:i_glitterz  
Author:lizibabes  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG-13

He's said sorry a thousand times. It's just a word, he knows it's meaning, but he doesn't always mean it. He thinks he learned to lie as a kid, when he saw sorry could get him out of trouble. He tries to not be dishonest, to not apologize when he doesn't mean it, as he gets older it happens less. After weeks of not sleeping more than two hours a night, he snaps at Adam, voice sharp, words spiteful. The hurt look on Adam's face makes him feel like shit, he's quick to apologize and he's never meant it more.   
　  
Title: Chocolate.  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #61 Dessert  
Beta:i_glitterz  
Author:lizibabes  
Word count: 100  
Rating: Pg-15

Tommy believes in enjoying the simple pleasures in life, like dessert. He never thought he had much of a sweet tooth, hadn't as a kid, then he met Adam, who loved anything sweet, but wouldn't eat it. He'd bully Tommy into ordering it and then steal a bite or lick the chocolate from Tommy's lips. Cold kisses when he'd had ice cream. Sometimes Tommy lures Adam into having more than a taste, making himself into the dessert. Adam might say no to chocolate sauce when it's on a menu, but he never says no if it's smeared over Tommy's cock. 

Title: Friendship is enough.  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #94 Enough  
Beta:i_glitterz  
Author:lizibabes  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG  
　  
When he first met Tommy he'd known he wanted him, his type was an understatement, apart from the part where Tommy's straight, that made things difficult. It was easy to want him when he was just a good looking guy and easy to love him once he got to really know him. But he kept it to himself, because he knew it could never happen. Tommy was happy to come cuddle with him, go shopping with him or just hang out. He was there when Adam needed him, he was his friend and that was enough, it had to be. 

Title: Paris.  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #19 Rain  
Beta:i_glitterz  
Author:lizibabes  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG

Tommy hates the cold and rain. It's not the manliest nickname, but kitty is accurate. Like a cat he doesn't like cold, he likes warmth. So it doesn't make sense for him to be out in the rain, running from shop to shop, just because it's Paris and Adam said they had to go exploring. Only for Adam would he end up freezing his ass off in the pouring rain instead of in his warm bed, after weeks of bus-bunks. But seeing Adam smile, giddy and carefree, paps all in hiding because of the rain, he's glad he said yes.


End file.
